


Double Trouble

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #558: Snape and the Next Generation - Lorcan and/or Lysander Scamander.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #558: Snape and the Next Generation - Lorcan and/or Lysander Scamander.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Double Trouble

~

Severus had thought his childminding days were over. Having retired after the war with a full pardon, he had no reason to be around children. 

Until Harry Potter insinuated himself into his life. Instrumental in Severus’ acquittal, Harry testified in glowing terms about his role in defeating Voldemort. Afterward, he’d lingered, finding reasons to visit, to spend time with Severus. When Harry finally kissed Severus, Severus welcomed it, welcomed him. 

But loving Harry came with complications. 

Severus looked around his lab, which was liberally decorated with radishes. Severus growled. Lorcan and Lysander had struck again. Something had to be done. 

~

Harry looked amused. Severus did not appreciate it. “This isn’t a laughing matter,” he snapped. 

Harry sobered immediately. “I know, I’m sorry.” He exhaled. “Luna and Rolf return from their expedition soon, though.” 

“Why aren’t the twins staying elsewhere?” asked Severus. “With Molly. Or any of the myriad Weasleys who already have twins.” 

Harry coughed. “Luna specifically requested that _we_ keep Lorcan and Lysander.” 

“Why?” 

“No idea.” Harry shrugged. “Because she likes our auras? Who knows?” 

“Indeed.” Severus huffed. “Well keep them out of my lab or I’ll turn _them_ into radishes!” 

Harry smiled, kissing him. “I’ll talk to them.” 

~

That was easier said than done, however. Lorcan and Lysander’s unnerving habit of staring unblinkingly at whoever was talking to them made for short lectures. Severus was sure they knew that. 

“I can’t even tell if they understood what I was saying,” Harry complained later as they watched the twins cavorting in the back yard.

“Oh, they understood,” said Severus. “I’m just not sure they care to obey.” 

Harry sighed, leaning against Severus. “Two more days. We can do this.” 

Severus’ arms went around Harry. “You realise you’ll be making this up to me for weeks?”

Harry smiled. “Of course.” 

~

“Thanks for watching the boys.” The Scamanders all stood there, staring at Severus with their unblinking blue eyes. How had Lovegood found someone just like her to marry?

Suppressing a shudder, Severus inclined his head. “It was...interesting.” 

Harry coughed, shooting a warning look at Severus. “He means we had a great time looking after Lorcan and Lysander, right, Severus?”

“Indeed.” 

Luna Scamander smiled faintly. “They can be a handful,” she said. “But we knew you could manage. Your Wrackspurts complement their Nargles nicely.” 

Severus bit his cheek. Hard. “Ah.” 

Harry linked his fingers with Severus’. “We’ve always thought so.” 

~

Making love with Harry without Lorcan and Lysander underfoot was paradise. Severus, having grown accustomed to suppressing the noises he usually made when with Harry, took advantage of their freedom, moaning as Harry caressed him, gasping as pleasure over took him, and shouting as they writhed together in ecstasy. 

Afterward, as they cuddled, Severus squinted. “Salazar.” 

“What?” 

“They left radishes up.”

Harry followed the direction of his gaze, grinning when he saw the stray vegetables hanging from the ceiling. “Shall we call them back to remove them?” 

Severus rolled on top of Harry. “Definitely not. Our Wrackspurts need no Nargles.” 

~


End file.
